1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to dice shaker systems and, more particularly, relates to self-contained dice shaker containers that sense and assure the quality of the shake during a shaking event.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the gaming industry has expanded in recent years, so has the proliferation of casino establishment games of chance that require the use of one or more dice. For example, such games include, amongst others, craps, pai gow poker, pai gow (tiles), sic bo, chuck-a-luck, Dice Duel, etc. Although many games that include the use of dice have recently been added, as mentioned, there has always been a need to assure that there is no potential for players or dealers to purposely influence the outcome, and that the outcome of the dice roll is truly random—even in, for example, the bar game of Liar's Dice. When players initiate dice outcomes, for example, casino operators want to ensure that players cannot cheat by influencing the dice outcome. When a dealer initiates dice outcomes, players want to ensure that the dealer does not influence the dice outcome to cause players to unfairly lose. Additionally, casino operators want to ensure that a dealer does not cheat to his or her own advantage (e.g., to benefit a confederate posing as a player). Thus, persons initiating a dice outcome must be able to cause a new outcome but must not be able to influence what the outcome is. In view of this, great lengths are undertaken to assure that each die is substantially symmetrical, and is substantially equally weighted about its center. In some instance, even more extreme measures are applied, such as measuring the amount of paint filling the pips, so as to retain a more balanced die that will not influence the dice roll outcome. Accordingly, improved dice shakers would be desirable.